


feeling your age

by Stinacat



Series: Turnfreewood Bits and Pieces [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, MY BABIES, Multi, Slice of Life, gen - Freeform, turnfreewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinacat/pseuds/Stinacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't do it often but sometimes it makes Ryan think a bit too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feeling your age

**Author's Note:**

> Uni has finished for the year, let us all rejoice at all of the fic I now have time for. Also I'm writing this sitting on my new beanbag, which is possibly the best writing place ever

It isn’t the first time they’ve made Ryan feel old. They don’t do it purpose – at least he doesn’t think so, Meg and Gavin are possibly the two least malicious people on the planet (unless you cross either of them, in which case he’d recommend leaving the country at the very least) – but they’ve just run into Meg’s little studio giggling and gleeful with the special edition Playstation so she can film unboxing it. Gavin has the cat in his arms and Penny was already hiding in there on the lovesac.

So Ryan doesn’t move from where he was lying on the couch when they’d given it to Meg, half watching the TV and half scrolling through webpages on his phone just for something to do with his hands.

It probably didn’t help that he’d sent them off with a ‘you kids have fun now’ in a wry southern drawl (sounded far too much like his own father, made him feel strange, definitely not in a good way, won’t do that again).

Gavin has his particular way of being handsy – it means Ryan gets jumped on and climbed over a lot. He doesn’t mind (Gavin’s so waify Ryan barely breaks a sweat if he ends up carrying him). Meg is generally handsy, with everyone. So maybe that’s why he feels it more than he should when they leave the couch – he’s used to physical contact now, greedy for it in the way Meg will poke him while she’s talking to him and Gavin will try and make Ryan catch him after he climbs onto his shoulders.

He can hear them in the room barely 10 feet away, trading the light banter that’s normal for the three of them. Ryan stretches out and sets his phone on the coffee table, tries to assess why he feels strange. They’re lucky they managed the gift at all, it had taken so long to get on the website Gavin had been sure they’d miss out and have to find something else to surprise Meg with (Ryan’s suggestion had been much more…well, suggestive. Enough to make Gavin squawk his name in the way he does when he’s not _actually_ scandalised by something Ryan’s said, he’s just pretending to be).

It could be the being secretive about the exact nature of their relationship catching up with him. The office knows (the office knows everything) but aside from some teasing that’s easy to brush off as Geoff being very Geoff and stirring Gavin up, it hasn’t been accepted as fact by the majority of the audience yet.

Ryan doesn’t _think_ he cares about that.

For all his love of quiet (most of the time) the longer he’s with Meg and Gavin the more he’s coming to realise it’s not through any deep level of introspection – he’s just never had the right people around to be loud with. It’s different; now that he has a group of people he’d call family just as easy as he’d call them friends. There’s every reason to be loud and boisterous at every opportunity.

The more time he spends with Meg and Gavin, the more he finds they know him better than he does himself. To be fair, there are two of them and one of him, so privately Ryan thinks he does okay, with those odds.

The skin at the back of his neck prickles and he looks up to find Gavin watching him very closely from the doorway. Red creeps onto his cheeks and Ryan averts his eyes to the ceiling. Obviously, there’s no reason at all for him to feel how he’s feeling – however that is, because he still hasn’t worked out exactly what it is.

It’s less than a minute before Gavin sidles over to him, what looks remarkably like Meg’s necklace inbetween his spindly fingers. “Ryyyyan.” Gavin sing songs, leaning over the back of the couch, arms outstretched. “You need to fix this. With pliers.”

It’s like someone dumps a bucket of fondness over Ryan’s head; Gavin knows, because Gavin always knows, when it comes to people who aren’t himself. Gavin’s involving him in his own little way, and Ryan loves him all the more for it.

He sighs a pretend put upon sigh and sits up so their faces are very close. “Picking up after you two again.”

“Hey! It was the PlayStation!” Meg cries indignantly from where she’s still struggling with the packaging and evidently eavesdropping on them.

Ryan is about to move from the couch when Gavin tumbles over the back of it, landing in a mess of gangly limbs all over him. “Watch where you’re putting your bony fucking joints.” He half complains, still reaching out to make sure Gavin doesn’t fall onto the floor.

Gavin’s grinning at him in the wide and bright way he does, green eyes sparkling in the dim lighting of the lounge. “You’re lovely, lovely Ry.” He stretches his long body over Ryan’s, burrowing into him and nosing into his neck.

Ryan makes a show of rolling his eyes – he doesn’t want to have a big conversation about why he got quiet, not now anyway. It’ll come up on its own because it always does, eventually. They know by now. “Oh god, what have you done?”

Gavin looks at him a bit sharper for what feels like two seconds before he takes the bait and lets Ryan have the easy way out. “Ryan! I didn’t do anything!” He crows, shrilly and with a wealth of fondness.


End file.
